Saurian KnightsLand Before Time Prologue pt 1
by GrimlockSmash117
Summary: It's the beginning of a new age in the Great Valley, with a dark force rising to destroy it, along with a force of good to stop it. Join Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper as they become in the middle of a clash that's completely out of their world!


Planet Earth. A world of peace, chaos, and the usual unexpected surprises around the corner. It was a world very much like ours, with some slight differences. It wasn't the seasons of Fall, Spring, Summer or Winter. Nor the atmosphere or plant life or geological patterns. It was what populated the planet. The mightiest and most majestic of all creatures, the Dinosaurs. Like the human race, they ate and drank, as well as sleep and dream, of course fight and play. There were four different kinds of these creatures: the peaceful leaf-eaters, ferocious Sharpteeth, agile Fliers, and the graceful but mysterious Swimmers. But most dinosaurs lived in a place that granted protection and plenty of vegetation to eat. This was the "Great Valley", where leaf-eaters of all kinds could live together in peace and harmony. The inhabitants have little to no worries at all whatsoever. Well, there were a few incidents in the past, but they got resolved in time. The Valley was the perfect place to grow, interact, play, and live. Just ask the children that live here, who happen to be Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby. They had many wonderful and yes, usually dangerous adventures. Discovering new places, making new friends, and learning so much almost every single day. For them, it was just another day in the Great Valley. Yet, our story not only revolves around this world, but another just like it, but populated by beings that were not at peace, but locked in a chaotic war spanning for nearly a year. It was divided by two factions, one fighting for the freedom of their race, and desperately maintaining a state of order. The other was bent on destruction, bloodshed, and an obsession to rule with an iron fist over all. But today, something very extraordinarily phenomenal was about to happen that would change the course of this conflict...forever..."

An alternate Earth, mere light years from the latter...

It was a devastating sight, fires raged, structures broken, and civilians running in fear, hiding to protect themselves from the monstrous beings rampaging outside, but fortunately, the civilians had protection, in the form of 7 heroic individuals, calling themselves...the Saurian Knights.

" Get those villagers out of the line of fire, we need to push forward!"

The Leader of the Saurian Knights, T-Rex, was a seasoned warrior, having seen much combat in his time, fighting threats of every kind.He and his comrades: Demolition Raptor, Three-Horn, WhipTail, SkyWing, Spira, and SpikeHead were the loyal warriors that keptto the strict code of honor, and protected the weak and helpless from those who dare bring evil upon them, and what was currently happening, it surely fit in that exact category.

" Everyone is clear, boss! We're good to go!"

"Yeah, last time you said that, we ended up having to rescue some stranded bystanders!

"Oh, please, Three-Horn, it was bound to happen anyways, not that i'd purposely do that kind of thing..."

"Enough! The Fortress is just ahead! Knights, let's move!"

The said fortress that the Knights had to breach was the lair of their sworn enemies, the Death Hunters. They were inhuman and nightmarish beasts that were led by T-Rex's arch-nemesis, Spinosaur.He happened to be a creature that was corrupted by anger and hatred, and after being brought back from the dead not to long ago after T-Rex killed him about 29 years ago, that very aggression only grew stronger. His followers shared his hatred and vengeful desires, as their names are now told: Sorcerer, Cyber-Rex, GigaJaw, SharkTooth, Clawdian, Tyrora, and DomeHead. They each had a certain rivalry with each of the Knights, ones that are specific to past transpiring events.It was something that no one, (not even the reader of this story) would dare interfere or get in the middle of.

"Master, intruders have breached the gates..."

"It's the Knights, My Lord."

"I KNOW WHO IT IS, CLAWDIAN! You dare question my intellect?!"

"No, Your Lordship, it was merely a notification."

"Silence. Cyber-Rex, SharkTooth, give our "guests" a proper welcome..."

"Yes, Lord Spinosaur."

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Meanwhile, as the Knights were treading cautiously through the dark walls and halls of this highly fortified structure, something started to be amiss. T-Rex held a hand up to halt his allies, then began to pick up a scent using his superior keen sense of smell.

"What is it, Sensei?"

"Two hostiles, one very aggressive, one cold and...metal."

"It's Cyber-Rex and SharkTooth!"

"Everyone, take defensive positions, weapons drawn!"

An ambush was intended, but there was no doubt, it could happen at any given time. Nothing seemed to happen for a minute or two.But all of a sudden-

" LOOK OUT!"

"RRRAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

"Prepare for Termination."

Cyber-Rex and SharkTooth had come from both sides of the hall, from different locations, springing quite a surprise. SpikeHead and WhipTail engaged the Hunters, giving them everything they had. Killing them was not the plan, just keep them distracted long enough to put a plan in action.

"DJ, go! It's now or never!"

"What about you?!"

"JUST GO! WE GOT THESE PUNKS!"

Demolition Raptor hesitated, but went off as ordered. This operation could not afford to have a margin of error, for this could help turn the tides, and end the war.The Ninja journeyed through the halls, heading for the core of the fortress to hopefully infiltrate the base and take out the source of a strange energy signature the Knights were tracking for 4 months. In time, Demolition Raptor had reached the heart of the structure, the room somewhat deserted, but unintentionally, of course, as an ambush was likely to be set, like earlier.

"Holy Geez, looks like nobody's home. Maybe they went shopping, or maybe had other private matters to attend to. Oh well. Guess easy grabbings for me and the guys.."

But, unfortunately, somebodywashome. Out of the shadows came a figure cloaked in black, skin as orange as fire, carrying a staff of mystic arcane power.

"Sorcerer! Long time no see!"

"Indeed it has, Raptor. I see you and your nincompoops have come here to end the war.."

"What's it matter to you? It ends here, as it was intended to. Stand aside, and I promise to hurt you very little, just enough to send you crying to your mommy."

"Oh, I don't think so...(chuckles)"

Without warning, Sorcerer lifted his staff above him, it glowing bright, blinding the Saurian Knight. DJ was about to attack Sorcerer, but even as he tried, he didn't hit a living being, but got sucked into a portal, flowing to the unknown. But before he disappeared, he called his teammates at the top of his lungs, fortunately he hoped his friends heard him, as he vanished from the area in a flash.

At the same time,in the halls of the fortress, the Knights were trying to push Cyber-Rex and SharkTooth back, hoping their ally had enough time to finish the plan. But too much time had passed. Something was wrong, very wrong.T-Rex was the first to realize it, his warning sense pulsing in his brain.

"Forward, Knights!"

"Chief, kinda busy!"

"NOW!"

Three-Horn took out the two Death Hunters, the others following.T-Rex ran with a surge of urgency, some of the Knights having a hard time keeping up.

"Geez, for an old guy, he moves pretty dang quick...(catches breath)"

"Keep going, Three-Horn!"

"SHUT UP, SPIKE!"

Before long, they reached the secret room, where Sorcererwas standing, a smug smile on his face.Something was certainly not right here.

"Too late, Knights! Your friend is gone, forever!"

"What'd you do, wizard?!"

"Where is he?!"

Sorcerer simply just doesn't say a thing for a few minutes.

"He's been...detained. No longer an issue for any of us."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Please,dear lady, I'm sure your father would not tolerate that tone of voice around his followers. As for the pain in the rear, he's alive, just not...on world. I've sent him somewhere where he can't do any harm. He won't be coming back anytime soon..."

With that, Spira just simply gave the wizard a swift kick to the cranium, knocking him out cold.

"We need to find out where he is, and fast!"

"We will, Spira. But we must leave, now."

As if on cue, Cyber-Rex and Sharktooth had come to intercept them, but not before SpikeHead conjured up a teleportation charm to get them out.

"Aw, nuts. Ya think he's gonna have our butts?"

"Calculating... high possibility"

"Sometimes I really hate you, Tin Can..."

Later...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! YOU ARE UNFIT TO BE CALLED DEATH HUNTERS!"

"My Lord, we could not have known SpikeHead would whip up a way out of here."

"I calculated a 99% chance he would do so, but we were too late."

"I cannot blame Cyber-Rex for at least trying, I expect better from you, SharkTooth. But no matter,the Knights are one short. Well done, Sorcerer."

"It was absolutely amusing, My Liege."

"it would've been more epic if I was able to kill him myself, but no, YOU had to spoil my fun, you terrible excuse for entertainment!"

"You dare mock me, berserker?!"

"ENOUGH!!! (pause) Sorcerer, where did you send that annoying pest?"

"A planet light years from our solar system. He won't be any trouble."

"I find that hard to believe, given how well I know him. SHARKTOOTH!"

The Berserker rose to his master, standing ready for orders.

"What is thy will, Your Excellency?"

"You will go to this new world, find Demolition Raptor, and kill him. If any dare interfere, crush them."

"As you command, Lord Spinosaur."

With that, the wizard opened yet another vortex in time, SharkTooth, armed with his ChainSword, walked through, the portal closing behind him.

An alternate planet, just moments away (in space travel terms...)

It was late at night, the Great Valley was peaceful as always, all the inhabitants were sound asleep, Sleep Stories playing through their minds, some good, some bad, and those too much to even think of out loud. Anyway, on with the main focus here.

There was a bright flash, luckily it was up in the clouds out of sight, and down came falling a figure, that figure being Demolition Raptor.

"OH NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!"

At any second, he would become a pancake, not unless he found a way to stop the fall first. He saw some trees in the distance, and decided to make a move for them. Using the wind to the best of his ability, but eventually got in line with the trees, bad news was, they came too fast. DJ hit the treetops, they hurt like heck. Falling down the trees was worse, like getting smacked by bulldozers.Eventually he hit the grassy bottom, which didn't help in the slightest.

"(groans, cracks neck) uuunnnnnnn. Worst. Sky dive. Ever. (pause, looks around) where the heck am I?"

Looking around, what he saw was totally unfamiliar, in every sense of the word. Sure, there was trees,water, grass, anything that spells "wilderness", this unknown place had it all.

"What isthis, a safari field trip? Where'd Sorcerer send me?"

But ultimately, this wasn't the time to stand around and play 20 questions or the guessing game.He had to explore the area, and find shelter for the night. Demolition Raptor set off on recon duty, finding out what he could about this new place, and hopefully not get killed on sight.

Unfortunately, he was to have company, and not the friendly kind.

Elsewhere, not too far away from DJ's landing area, another flash appeared in the Mysterious Beyond, the home of the Sharpteeth and other creatures. SharkTooth dropped out of the sky, then driving his ChainSword into a rocky wall to halt his desent, then landing on the ground 35 feet below him. He too was bewildered by this new alien world, but he had a mission: find Demolition Raptor, and kill him. But first things first, exploration and shelter.

"Hide all you want, Knight, I will end you, and hang your corpse by the entrails. I garuntee it."


End file.
